1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaving looms employing one or more shuttles and more particularly to machines of great width of the type used for making tubular fabrics intended for the paper-making industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In weaving machines of this type, the use of conventional shuttles provided with cops is known to be detrimental to the regularity of the tension of the picks. Moreover, as the width of the fabric to be made is often considerably less than the width of the loom, the lengths of the weft yarns extending laterally between each of the selvedges of the fabric being made and the corresponding shuttle box, tend to become entangled, causing serious weaving defects or untimely of the machinery.
It is a principal object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks, by employing two selector devices disposed on the loom in front of the batten and adapted to grip and maintain, under tension, each of the weft yarns leaving the shed, prior to the tightening of each pick.